


The Spark

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Nivanfeels, Nivanfield, Open Ending, Sexual Content, dark nights, the sea, the spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one keep the spark alive? Heartbreaking, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [微光](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853365) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee). 



> _The apparition of these faces in the crowd;_  
>  _Petals on a wet, black bough._  
>  \- Ezra Pound

Chris Redfield was not a man who smiled a lot. There was always a shroud of seriousness over his face. Maybe he was born a sombre man. Maybe it was acquired from too much tragedy and loss. Whatever the cause, few have seen Chris with his brows unfurrowed. Yet, at a most opportune moment, he may feel gratitude, or even a glimmer of joy from a person or an event. Then, and only then, will a small, almost indistinguishable spark flash across his mahogany irises, as fleeting as a shooting star across the indigo skies. So it went without notice that the spark had glimmered in Chris’ radiant pupils the day Piers Nivans first reported to his superior’s office.

Unlike Chris, Piers did not struggle with solitude or routine in military life, and mingled easily with with the rest of Alpha squad shortly after his arrival. When the team was not deployed, the boys could often be found lounging round the BSAA. They might head out on the weekend to a bar for a game of pool or darts, and every now and then the the insistent squad would drag their Captain along. With a few beers in him, landing darts became a matter of luck than skill. It was one of the rare chances for Alpha squad to possibly best Chris at something.

“Captain seems pretty happy,” Andy said as he watched Chris and Piers take their turns on the dartboard. “Don’t you think he’s been in a good mood lately?”  
  
“Hmm?” Marco had just finished sculling down his beer, the empty bottle joining the 7 or 8 already on the bench. “Well, it’s true that he doesn’t look half as frightening as usual, are you suggesting something?”

“Well, no…” Andy squinted at the Captain, who was now engaged in conversation with Piers, half leaning on the counter clutching a handful of darts. It didn’t seem like the contest was going to continue. “It was just a thought,” Andy popped the top off another beer for Marco, taking his mind off his captain’s lingering gaze on his junior.

==

After multiple catastrophes and near misses with bioterrorism, the BSAA now keeps a keen eye on any potential threats around the globe, and Alpha squad was deployed regularly for scouting or infiltration missions. Although there were still the occasional outbreaks, most of the time these missions were futile and little more than running around and checking off errands. Usually it means hanging out for a couple of days at some rundown motel, their stay might extend to one or two weeks at times until HQ confirms their reports and brings them home. Chris doesn’t like being sent on mindless hunts, but still, with every new order, he would pack at once and call Piers to be ready, relishing in the sight of the eager, energetic sniper reporting in. “I’m ready, Captain,” Piers was hauling his matching camouflage pack, waiting at the hallway for Chris to sign off the remaining paperwork for the mission, “we good to go?”  
“Of course, let’s roll.” Chris eyed his second in command, there was always a measure of such light heartedness in his eyes and manners that he found irresistible.

==

Another rundown motel. The constrained BSAA budget couldn’t always offer her soldiers decent accommodation, but it was considered luxury for those in the military, and a roof and shelter was miles better than camping in the field. The pair’s entry to the town coincided with a dark and stormy night, the chilling rain splashing on their jackets and mingled with droplets from the salty sea. The pair scrambled with relief as soon as they entered the room to change quickly out of their rain soaked gear.

Piers opened the curtains, staring at the dark billowing seas beyond, the only light emanating from a flickering lighthouse on a distant cliff. The thin motel walls offered no resistance to noise of the crash of waves outside, which, combined with the howling wind, haunted the night with mystery and suspense. Piers chose the bed near the window and stared out at the dim lighthouse. Despite its gloom, the tiny flicker of light and sparks still brought surprising warmth and reassurance to his heart. He turned and watched over the dozing Captain. With Chris at the helm, Alpha squad will always come home from even the darkest journeys. Piers smiled and soon fell asleep.

==

The rays of dawn had awoken Chris. The curtains were left open, and the light woke him ahead of schedule. He climbed quietly down the bed, hoping to groom himself before Piers got up. As he scanned the room his eyes caught the exposed skin of Piers' back. The lithe sniper was only clutching a corner of his blanket, exposing his waist and back to the morning chill. Chris gulped, walked over to the bed, and gently pulled the blanket back onto Piers’ shoulders so the soldier wouldn’t be awakened by the cold.

Piers opened his eyes, Chris was so gentle that he almost didn’t touch his skin, but he could still feel the lingering warmth from the tender touch along on his back, the warmth spreading across his skin like a ripple. He let out the breath he had been holding as he heard the sound of bathroom door closing, with the warm gesture and blanket already dispelling the seaside chill. Maybe he could get a little more shuteye.

==

They walked side by side on the rain kissed pavement. The last five missions were uneventful and ultimately futile, and Chris had no reason to believe this one was any different. Of course, he understood that BSAA wanted to be safe than sorry. Chris turned at his lieutenant. Piers was adjusting his shemagh so his neck wouldn’t catch the wind. “Let me get you a cuppa,“ he said. “You look like you could use a hot drink.”

Piers’ face was red from the wind, his breath chilled to clouds of white as he breathed and spoke. He turned and to Chris with gratitude, “Thank you Captain, I think a hot cup of joe is just what we need.” Chris didn’t return the smile, but Piers caught the spark in his eyes, a spark warmly reminiscent of the flickering lighthouse.

==

“Are we heading back tomorrow?” Piers asked while picking at his food absent-mindedly. He wasn’t a fan of the seafood here.

“HQ labs are still going through the samples we sent in,” Chris was coating his crumbed fish with a thick slurry of tartare sauce. “We need to stay put out here, just in case.”  
“Well, I really hope we’d be at a more scenic location next time,” Piers joked.

“At least I’m paired with a decent partner,” Chris raised his brows and he shot a glance at Piers. Maybe he was being too forward, for Piers was suddenly very interested in poking holes in his mashed potato.

==

There’s nothing quite like a hot shower after a day out in a cold. Piers turned the water right up, hotter than usual so his icy limbs could warm up. He placed both palms on the tiles, letting the warmth cascade over his back, and steam quickly enveloped the tiny room. He’d known since the start that Chris is a fairly serious leader, but Piers could catch the spark flashing across the infinitely deep pupil set within an iris of mahogany every time the Captain was jovial. From then on, it became a game. Piers would always try, intentionally or unintentionally to rekindle the spark. That tiny spark was as weak as the dancing flame of a lone candle in the night. It was so insignificant, so elusive, and yet still enough to light the way. The spark intrigued him, and the spark confused him. When Chris studied him with the spark in his eyes, Piers would always find his heart fluttering with nerves, half expectant, half uncertain.

By the time he finished his shower, the tiny washroom was enshrouded with steam. Piers had to open the door to let it clear out. He wiped the mirror off with his palm and caught his five o’ clock shadow. He would have to shave tomorrow morning. His thoughts were interrupted by Chris coming in at this point, and Piers turned away awkwardly.  
“Oh…” Chris came to Piers and leaned forward, reaching under Piers’ arm to grab a plastic comb from the counter. “I’m just here for this, “ he explained. His face was practically next to Piers, almost feeling the radiating heat and steam from the glowing, moist skin. He gazed for a moment at Piers’ full lips, and the younger man suddenly realized he’s been holding his breath since who knows when.  After a long pause, Chris took the comb and left the steamy room.

“Stop it Chris,” Piers came to Chris, sounding irritated and staring right into his eyes.

“Stop what?” Chris attempted a slight smile.

“Stop seducing me,” Piers sighed, it sounded worse than it did in his head.

“……I’m sorry, Piers,” Chris fell silent. He couldn’t ignore the sudden jab of ice picks at his heart, “I promise you it won’t happen again.” He lowered his gaze and turned towards his bed.

“No, Chris,” Piers stopped Chris with a touch and brought him around, “stop seducing me, and NOT carrying it through.” He let the towel flutter to the ground.

The sight of a very naked Piers tossed Chris’ last sense of self-control out the window. It wasn’t long before he found himself lying on top of his ace, hungrily sampling the nectar of his lips. Their first time wasn’t rainbows and fireworks, but a slightly awkward tangle of passionate but inexperienced exploration of each other’s bodies. In the absence of lube they had to resort to the moisturiser, emptying half the bottle between Piers’ legs, and filling the room with the sweet scent of milk and honey. The winds outside seemed to howl harder than ever, echoing the creak and groans of the beds and walls within, and crowding out the soft moans of desire from Piers’ lips.

“Captain….” He groaned softly, the sound loaded with a seductive prowess beyond Chris’ imagination. “Cap….!!.” Chris watched the misty hazel eyes suddenly fluttered right open, features contorted in pleasure, and the expression pushed Chris beyond his own point of no return, their bodies throbbing and shuddering with the welcomed arrival of long suppressed pleasure. By the time their repressed desires have flowed freely from their dams, it seemed as if centuries had passed.

“I think we might have to sleep on the other bed tonight,” Chris had to catch his breath after the mind-blowing climax. The sheets were a crumpled mess of moisturiser, sweat and milky white fluids beneath the exhausted bodies.

Piers smiled and gave Chris a peck on the lip. “I like the way you stare at me,” he said, his voice thick with seduction, smooth like a finely aged wine. Chris gave a soft chuckle. He sat up and hauled Piers across his arms. “I could have walked across” Piers complained, but didn’t stop him. Chris lowered Piers to the other bed and wrapped them both with a blanket, spooning him from behind. “I love staring at you,” his lips were teasing at Piers’ neck, taking the ace’s delicate palm in his own.

As he drifted to sleep, Piers caught sight of the flickering lighthouse outside. Tonight it was joined by an orange lantern right beside it, bobbling up and down with the waves. Perhaps it was a weary fishing boat finally returning home to shore.

==

It was the night before they left for Edonia, another dark and stormy night. Piers’ pack was sitting right next to Chris’ against the door. Chris left only a lamp on in the lounge, the warm rays shining through the bedroom frame across their bodies, accentuating their ridges and valleys with glow and shadows like windswept sand dunes.

An uneasy knot had formed in the pit of Piers’ stomach. He had to pause his thrusting, staring at Chris wide eyed as though he had a vision.

“What is it?” Chris traced his palm across Piers’ back and offered a tender touch to his temple. “Something’s eating away at you.”  
“It’s probably nothing, but I just _feel_ that something’s going to happen tomorrow,” Piers shook his head, “I’m probably overthinking it.” He leaned in and kissed Chris on the lips.

“Hey,” Chris cradled Piers’ jaw in his palm tenderly, “We’ll be ok. We’re a team, right? No one gets left behind.”  
“Of course, Captain,” Piers managed a smile, “I shouldn’t have mentioned work while we're in bed, it’s just me.”

“Hey I’d be more worried if it was the other way around, “ Chis said, his fingers now back to caressing the sniper’s buns, “now, less talk, more action.” He gave the firm cheeks a squeeze as a sign to resume his rhythm.

They didn’t say much else that night, choosing to please one another in the ways they had known. They climaxed at almost the same instant, and spent the rest of the night quietly gazing at each other, beneath the sounds of trickling rain.

“Piers, I love you,” Chris broke the silence, feeling the turmoil in his stomach finally coming to a rest with the confession.

“I know, Captain, you don’t have to say it,” Piers gave a weary smile, “I love you too.”

Each drop of rain on the window captured a fish eyed snapshot of the two intertwined bodies, a memoir of the intimacy and warmth beneath the dark and chilly night. In this moment, neither man would have known that their first confession of love might have been their last. Piers traced the lines of Chris’ brow and cheeks with a longing gaze, the warm dim light adding a gentle, tender glow to the masculine features. This one scene, this one image was to be the one burned into Piers’ memory. It was the one image that kept him searching for Chris In the ensuring six months of separation. It was his lighthouse, his flickering spark against the dark and stormy night.

==

 _When this is all over--_ , Piers was still pondering about Chris’ newly recovered memories. He shot a glance at Chris, thinking that he probably still hadn’t remembered everything. _When this is all over, it still wouldn’t be too late to start all over, again._

“Piers,” Chris called out unexpectedly as the ace was about to step out of the elevator. Piers turned and found a gentle kiss on his lips, “I remembered.”

Their remaining time were spent in a rage against wave after wave of enemies, and Piers barely had time to process the significance of the brief moment at the elevator. For now, he was only thinking of bullets, of blood, of Ada Wong… and of Neo Umbrella’s underwater facility.

==

He had once thought that the spark in Chris’ pupils would never go out. He had once thought that he would always be led by that spark, following the other unto the edge of time. But he saw Chris’ form in the escape pod became a fading dot across the sea. But he saw the spark quietly extinguish amidst the god forsaken waters. Piers was distraught. _Stop it, Chris_. With all his strength, he channelled all of the bioelectricity he could muster, and with the resultant chain of explosions after explosions, he put on his all consuming, most spectacular fireworks show of all. He sent out balls of livid colour and sparks, blossoming as flowers in their short lived glory against the dark, gloomy ocean. He has burnt up every last trace of his life’s essence in the lone hope that it might rekindle the eternal spark in the pupils of one man.

==

Chris Redfield was not a man who smiled a lot.

 _Beep----_ numbers were dancing across the instruments

There was always a shroud of seriousness over his face

 _Beep----_ the monotonic pulses were the only contrast against the stillness of the room

Maybe he was born a sombre man

 _Beep----_ unknown concoctions were fed through long, narrow drips

Maybe it was acquired from too much tragedy and loss

 _Beep----Beep----Beep----_ the pulses of the machines had become a cacophony of panic

The silence of the room melted to the invading racket of voices and unease. The urgent, chaotic footsteps, the clatter of metal instruments on steel plates, the sounds of a defibrillator being fired, the shouts, the murmurs and the curses……

Eventually, even these sounds faded away. As the door clicked to a close, the deadly silence was restored in the still, dark room.

A room lit only by the tiniest, flickering, spark.

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's note: This was heartbreaking to translate. IMO the most heartfelt and touching work from ltfox along with Beyond the Sea (already in English on her DA page). 
> 
> Original works at: http://dirtyxhole.com/


End file.
